Tie A Yellow Ribbon
by Chloe Delfine
Summary: Just out of prison, looking to pick up where he left off. His emotions and a stranger who helps him along. It's better than it sounds here! One-shot, songfic, RKO/OC. Please read and review. Thank you!


Tie A Yellow Ribbon

Tie A Yellow Ribbon

--

**Disclaimer: I know this song has been done to death; but I love it anyway. Sadly, I don't own anybody but Max and Kristine. Please read, review and be kind. Thank you!**--

_I'm coming home, I've done my time_

_And I have to know what is or isn't mine._

_If you received my letter, telling you I'd soon be free_

_Then you'd know just what to do,_

_If you still want me. _

_If you still want me._

He sat slouched in his seat, industriously avoiding the gaze of people around him. He tried to tune out the constant, cheerful buzzing that ensued from the chattering of the other passengers. He ran his hand through his short, buzz-cut of hair. He had almost forgotten how it felt to be this amazingly clean, this amazingly fresh, this amazingly liberated since he had last been with his love. His Kristine…

Smiling softly, sadly, he took out a small picture, a bit worse for wear, what with all the times that he had held it to his heart, to his face, wishing it was really her and not just an image. He gently brushed his fingertips against the face of the brown-haired girl smiling at him from it. It would be wonderful to see her again. To hold her again. To make sweet love to her again.

His face suddenly darkened when he remembered that he wasn't even sure if he would be able to do that. He wasn't even sure if Kristine would even want to see him again.

That thought hurt beyond compare.

"Who's that?" He was brought out of his daydream by the voice of the man sitting next to him, a bit younger than him, give or take a few years, with the most piercing blue eyes that he had ever seen. "Your wife or something?"

Randy Orton shrugged. "Or something."

The guy seated beside him chuckled as though he had said the funniest thing in the world. "You're not much of a talker, are you? You remind me of one of my friends. But then, most people get freaked out when someone they don't know tries to start a conversation with them in the bus. Maybe you're that type? Oh well, I didn't mean to scare ya or anything. It's just that you've been awfully quiet the whole trip and I was getting sorta bored. Just say the word and I'll shut up. My girlfriend says it's a bad habit of mine, always talking to strangers. She says that she doesn't know how I managed to survive my childhood years, without getting myself kidnapped by paedophiles back then…"

Despite himself, Randy found a small smile tugging at his lips. There was something about this guy, something that made you immediately take to him.

Seeing that the ice had been broken, the man's grin widened, and he held out his hand to be shaken. "Max."

"Randy Orton, nice to meet you."

"Randy Orton, huh? Sounds familiar. Hey, did you use to wrestle, or something?"

"Yeah, for the WWE."

"No wonder you look so familiar!" Max pointed out, tipping his head to the side and examining the guy beside him thoughtfully. He knew he had seen this guy somewhere before! He looked sort of different now, a lot thinner and a little run down, there was a depth and gravity in his eyes that had never been there before; but there was still no doubt that this was the guy who had helped to bring WWE to the masses with his incredible stage presence and stunning good looks.

"Oh," Randy squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. He hadn't counted on bumping into anyone that knew him on the bus and he really didn't think that he was ready to face anyone or their questions yet. Anyone that was not Kristine…

"So, how have you been? What are you doing now? Why did you stop wrestling? Are you still with that girl? No wonder she looked so familiar too! Are you both married yet? Oh yeah, you're not, you told me earlier. But, do you have kids yet?" Max's questions came out as rapid-fire.

Once again, despite himself, Randy found himself laughing. He held up a hand. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down, cowboy."

Max grinned at him. "Ok, I'll start with the juicy. Was that picture of, what's her name? The girl you were so sweet on back then? What's her name? Kristine, or something?"

"Back then," Randy mumbled.

"Not anymore then, huh?" Max smiled sympathetically. He could remember that short period of time when he and his girlfriend had taken a break, and how it felt to be separated from someone that you loved. It wasn't a very nice feeling at all. "The two of you have broken up?"

"Not exactly broken up. More like, separated under unfortunate circumstances. I don't even know if she'll still want me back."

"Why? What were the unfortunate circumstance?" Max inquired, not thinking twice about poking his nose into other people's business. "What happened? Did you cheat on her?"

Randy was offended. It had never crossed his mind over the past seven years to do anything like that to his Kristine. "I would never ever cheat on her! It was nothing like that. But, it was my own stupid fault. If I hadn't been so stupid or so quick-tempered, then maybe…" Randy sighed heavily as he stared out of the window, watching the scenery pass him by. "You really wanna know why I disappeared from wrestling, Max?"

"Yeah, I do. I know there's some story behind it but the WWE folk didn't say anything about it though."

"Yeah, those guys are great," Randy smiled mirthlessly. "They didn't want to cause me any more pain than I already had. But anyway, I guess I should tell you. It's all going to come out again, sooner or later, now that I'm back. I guess it's better for you to hear the truth from me than to get some twisted version from someone else, right?"

"Totally right."

"So, here goes nothing," Randy took a deep breath before continuing his story.

"You remember my shoulder injury a few years back, right? I took some time off to get it fixed and rehabbed and all that. My girl took no-pay-leave from work to accompany me during that time. She would follow me to physio everyday, just sit there and encourage me. But, I got restless. I was impatient. I wanted to get back into the ring, even though I knew that my shoulder was still bad. After weeks and weeks of no improvement, I was devastated. I started to get very quick-tempered and I'd yell at Krissy for absolutely no reason. And, she'd just take it quietly."

"I didn't know 'til later that she'd go to the toilet and cry after I'd yell at her. Cos, when she came out, she was warm and loving and smiley, like she always was. I was so caught up with myself that I didn't realize that as much as I was hurting, she was hurting even more watching me deteriorate and having to go through that emotionally alone…"

"Like I said, I was so pre-occupied with myself that I didn't even realize that one of the physiotherapy assistants was constantly watching her and following her everywhere she went. I was told later that he knew her whereabouts and was completely stalking her. And Krissy, she didn't realize it either. She's friendly to everyone and she thought he was just being extra chummy."

"One day, at a session that was tougher than usual, I was truly losing it. She was just passing me my bottle of water and I exploded at her. I really exploded. I don't even remember what I said. I just know that everyone was stunned into silence. Krissy ran, she just ran out of the therapy room in tears. I didn't care."

"I didn't realize 'til almost an hour later that Krissy hadn't returned to the room. By then, I'd calmed down somewhat and decided that I'd better go look for her. I looked nearly everywhere and I couldn't find her. I thought that she had been so upset that she'd headed back to our hotel first. I really didn't think too much about it. I decided to go for a smoke but of course, in these health places, you can't smoke very freely. I headed to the stairwell that I'd spotted some days back."

"I was about to open the door when I heard a bit of scuffling and muffled cries from the stairwell. I was like, so who gives a fuck if you're trying to get it on, I need my smoke. So, I still went ahead. My heart stopped when I opened the door."

"Remember that physio assistant I told you about? Fucker was trying to assault my girl! She was pushing him away and screaming for help, but he was holding her hands in his hand and he'd shoved her up against the wall. He was feeling her up with his other hand."

"I went beserk. I completely forgot about my shoulder. I literally threw him across to the other side of the stairwell. I jumped on him and started beating him to a pulp. Krissy was crouched at the other side, crying. She was so terrified. By then, the noise had attracted a few other attendants and they rushed in and tried to pry us apart."

"To cut a long story short, the fucker and I were both jailed – him for attempted rape and me for assault. Supposedly, it's lucky that I had one bad arm cos if not, he'd be in a much worse state and I'd still be behind bars. But, really, if you see some guy macking on your girl, trying to rape her, wouldn't you do the same?"

"Anyway, while I was locked up, Krissy wrote me daily. She came to visit me almost daily until a month into my sentence. Each time, I refused to see her. Maybe it was from pride? Maybe I just didn't want her to see me in that state. Finally, I told her to go home and never come back. The visits stopped. So, did the letters. She still sent me holiday greeting cards, but they were all impersonal. They never said anything about herself and what was going on in her life."

"I went through 3 years and 5 months not knowing whether she still loved me or not. But, the only way I managed to get through that time was the thought of Krissy and wanting to see her when I got out."

"So now, 3 years and 6 months later, I still don't know. I did write her that I'll be out today and…"

Randy finally stopped, a blush spreading across his face. "The rest is silly, I don't want to go into it."

"Come on," Max's tone was encouraging and the smile on his face, gentle and warm.

_Tie a yellow ribbon  
Round the old, oak tree  
It's been three long years  
Do you still want me?  
If I don't see a yellow ribbon  
round the old oak tree  
I'll stay on the bus, forget about us  
Put the blame on me  
If I don't see a yellow ribbon  
Round the old, oak tree_

Randy smiled back. "I told her that I'd be out today. And you know the old Tony Orlando song, "Tie A Yellow Ribbon"? Yeah, there's this old oak tree round the corner from her house and the bus passes it on this route. When we were younger, we used to hide behind that tree and make out, so that her folks wouldn't see. Anyway, I told her that I'd be taking this bus and that if she still wanted me, to tie a yellow ribbon somewhere round the tree. No matter how small it is, I'd see it."

"So, soon, I'll know." Randy finished his story with an audible gulp. A chill ran down his spine. He had spent the past 3 years and 6 months in agony, with only the thought of Kristine keeping him going. The thought that he may not have Kristine anymore was enough to kill him.

"So, dude, what you're saying is that if you see a ribbon on the tree, she wants you. If you don't, she doesn't?" Max was captivated by the story. "But, why wouldn't you be sure of seeing a ribbon there?"

"I wouldn't blame her if she didn't want to have anything to do with me. I treated her badly, almost got her raped, turned her away even when she wanted to come and visit me. To add to that list, why would she want an ex-con for a boyfriend anyway? Have you seen her? She's beautiful, she could have anyone she wanted, why would she want an abusive, bad-tempered ex-con?" Randy's voice was bitter and filled with guilt.

"No! You gotta be positive, dude!" Max exclaimed. "You can speak what you want to happen! That's what I always believe!" He stuck his head out of the window. "Dude, I don't see the tree. Did you take the wrong bus?"

"No! I know this route better than the back of my hand!"

"Okay, I'll get everyone to help you then!" Before Randy could object, Max stood up and called for the attention of everyone on the bus. He relayed the whole story to them and soon, the whole bus was buzzing with excitement and avidly looking out of the window, searching for any signs of the oak tree.

While Randy wasn't hot on the whole world knowing his story so early on, he thought darkly to himself that at very least, misery loved company and if he didn't see the sign he was hoping for, at least he could take comfort in the people around him.

He held his breath apprehensively, nervously as they turned that familiar bend leading to Kristine's house. He shut his eyes tight, praying fervently, terrified at what he may not see. Max clasped his hand on Randy's shoulder, in a silent show of support.

_Bus driver, please look for me  
'Cos I couldn't bear to see what I might see  
I'm really still in prison  
And my love she holds the key  
A simple yellow ribbon's all I need to set me free  
I wrote and told her please_

There was a collective gasp, then absolute silence.

Randy's heart dropped. He steeled himself, preparing himself for the worst.

"Oh my God." Max sounded out of breath.

Randy squeezed his eyes tighter, feeling as though something was pressing down hard on his chest. He took a deep breath, then decided to open his eyes. He needed to know. Good or bad, he needed to know. He had to know how Kristine felt about him.

He opened his eyes slowly. He blinked. Then, he blinked again. And again. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

There wasn't _a_ yellow ribbon round the oak tree.

The oak tree was completely covered with masses and masses, hundreds, possibly thousands of yellow ribbons tied around it, billowing gently in the breeze.

Every single tree along both sides of the street was covered with the same masses of yellow ribbons, catching the wind like banners welcoming him home.

He didn't know it but his face was already wet with tears.

And, the icing on the cake was Kristine, standing next to the oak tree, _their_ tree, the one person who had kept Randy's hope up through those three and a half endless years. Smiling through her tears, she looked more beautiful than he remembered. He could hardly believe it. She still wanted him… After all that had happened, she still wanted him…

Even the bus driver was in on it. He stopped his bus right in front of the oak tree, in front of Kristine. Randy didn't get up – still partly in shock, partly afraid.

Max nudged him. "Hey, your girl's waiting for you! What are you waiting for?" Max nudged him again.

Randy didn't need any more prompting. He got to his feet, his knees still feeling a bit weak. He picked up his duffel bag, walking through the bus to the applause and encouraging cheers of his fellow passengers.

He stood at the door of the bus, staring at Kristine.

"She still loves you, man!" Max shouted.

That was the key that brought Randy back to life. He leapt from the step of the bus and sprinted to Kristine. He pulled her into his arms and picked her up, spinning her around in a whirly embrace.

Finally, he put her down on to her feet tenderly. He closed his eyes and lay his head on hers, breathing in her familiar scent, feeling her soft hair against his face. She nuzzled into his arms, reveling in the warmth of the embrace that she had been deprived of for far too long.

"Do you?" he whispered hoarsely.

"Of course I do," she whispered back. "I've never stopped loving you."

Randy felt a warmth in his heart that he had never felt before. He was back where he belonged.


End file.
